The objective of the established training Program is to train biologist engineers, physicists, and veterinary medicine specialists in one or more of the oncology-related areas of expertise by a diverse and interdisciplinary, but cooperating faculty and serves as a central focus for training predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees for careers in the interdisciplinary fields related to the identification, classification and treatment of cancer on the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) campus. The Program is designed to produce individuals whose breadth and depth of training will enable them to function in a variety of institutions and to have productive careers in the various interdisciplinary areas of biophysics and bioengineering in radiation oncology. The program is unique in that it seeks to (1) attract students particularly from physical science or engineering departments to cancer- related research; (2) provide training in cancer-related topics not generally offered in departmental programs and (3) promote interdisciplinary (and interdepartmental) interactions and research opportunities. This training Program has, in fact, been the impetus for an increased profile on the University of Illinois campus where it has provided the mechanism to fund predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to conduct more directed cancer research that would have otherwise been possible. The 16 Program faculty are drawn from 7 academic departments in 3 colleges as well as the Carle Cancer Center, but the research activities focus on 4 identifiable areas: bioacoustics, including ultrasound (US) instrumentation, US-tissue interaction mechanisms, and US-and microwave-hyperthermia; imaging, including US and magnetic resonance (MR), as well as nuclear medicine, molecular probes and tumor image agents; spectroscopy, including ESR, EPR and MR; and radiation biophysics, including free radical studies, repair mechanisms, longevity effects, and interactions with hyperthermia. We propose a program of 3 postdoctoral trainees and 7 predoctorals. This represents no increase from the current Program period.